


Humans Wont Hesitate

by Kanimay



Category: Swapfell - Fandom
Genre: Other, Vent Piece, read with caution, seeing how dark i can get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: This is just a test to see how dark I can get. Read with caution.





	Humans Wont Hesitate

"HUMAN! GET YOUR ASS UP AND HELP ME IN THE KITCHEN!" Sans shouted. You let out a huff and stood.

It had been a few months since you fell into the hole of Mt. Ebott in the hopes of seeing what death was like. So far, interesting. Though you aren't dead. Just stuck under ground with the horrible killing monsters. Sans caught you, because you let him. He had gotten you in a barbed wire net that you had accidentally triggered, it dug into your thick coat and jeans as you moved trying to find a way out. He was so pleased when he found he had caught a human. Talked on and on about how he was the best royal guard leader and so forth. He dragged you to his shed, you left a trail of blood in the snow as he tossed you into the cell and told you to behave, death would come soon.

But it never did. Instead he wanted a pet, he collared you much like his brother and forced you into the house a few days after capture. From then on you a were the house pet and work slave to the skeleton brothers of snowdin and you were forbidden from leaving the two story house with a balcony that literally has no door! You cleaned their clothes, swept the floor and if Sans was running late, which was near to never, you had to cook and couldn't eat until Sans returned. You were the last to eat, if there was any thing left. 

"What do you want?" You entered the kitchen to see him wearing his "Suck the Chef" apron on.

"TRY THIS YOU FILTH!" He handed you the ladle with some soup in it, the growl your stomach made actually hurt. You hadn't eaten in a few days, the two left nothing to eat, and you weren't allowed in the fridge unless you were putting groceries away or grabbing something for one of them. Taking it gently and bringing it to your mouth you slurped it up.

Salty, a bit of herbs... not bad. "It's good." You handed him the ladle as a smug look took his features.

"OF COURSE IT IS! I THE HORRIFIC SANS MADE IT!" He shouts with pride as he stirs it again "NOW GO FETCH THE MUTT! DINNER IS DONE." He grabbed a few bowls. "Good one." You mentioned the pun turning to leave as he screamed in rage. 

Knocking on Paps door waiting a few for it to open he peaked out. Smoking a dog biscuit... you would never understand the world of monsters. "Dinner." He gave a nod and walked out of his room and headed downstairs. You followed close behind. You weren't allowed to eat, but Sans ordered you to sit at the table as they did. 

You looked at you lap uninterested in whatever Sans was spouting as they ate. Your ears caught his human hate talk like always, something about them being so weak.

You got annoyed with that... you weren't one for liking humans. Even you found them to be bad... but it got annoying hearing about it everyday... day in... day out. You let out an audible sigh which caused Sans to stop chatting and turn to you with a scowl. "SOMETHING WRONG HUMAN?" He growled out as you stood.

You were sick of this... sick of the loop of constant down talking about you, or your species.

In a blink you had grabbed Sans cheekbones and tilted his head up to see your darkened features. He stiffened at the touch and began to retort and order you to let go of him.

Your only response was interrupting "Do you want to know something about humans, Sans," His hold on his spoon tightened as he glared at you.

"We've started world wars... slaughtering millions of other humans." Your voice was low, devoid of any emotion or interest. "Only reason we are still around is because we procreate so quickly.

"The first was a senseless war, but the second... the second was most brutal... so many bombs went off till a fraction of a country was blown off the map, so much radiation they couldn't rebuild for a few years.

"The poor people couldn't afford anything, couldn't find jobs... so instead they got creative..." Your voice showed a sinful lust to your words. Nearly maddening.

"They kidnapped children from their homes... from the streets dragging them deep into the forest and opened a circus.. People paid to watch the children get raped. They paid so see animal parts stitched onto them..." Your voice drops in volume.

"They pay to feed the children poisoned food and watch them convulse till they died."

Sans sockets widened he tried to say something but you wouldn't let him.

"On another part of the world, someone deemed it unsightly for a certain part of humanity to live, so they kidnapped them, forced them to work hard labor. They rarely got to rest, most died as they worked. Their bodies were dumped and when the areas they were being held in filled..." You rub your thumb under his socket gently, you started to pant and your eyes shined, a flush over taking your cheeks as you spoke. You began to pant heavily.

"They dragged them into the building and showered them in acid! It smelled of rotten flesh for days after that and they refilled the areas and repeated the process!" You laughed in hysterics keeping your hands on his face "And once it was all said and done and the war ended, they took the civilians that lived in the towns near by and walked them through the areas!

"Just as they loaded up the survivors to take them to hospitals for help!" You sounded like you were hyperventilating but it was just your mind stimulating the thrill of the story. You panted against his face.

"They showed them the bodies, the showers even items they made out of the fallens flesh! Did you know you could make a lampshade out of a humans flesh!? The citizens had no idea this was going on! Imagine their horror to finding out! The shame of being misinformed or not caring at all! I can see it now! Their faces of shock and disgust!" You panted for a few more moments before calming down, your wicked smile turning to a straight line of unamusement as you leaned down.

"If humans can do so much to their own species, what makes you think they would stop at yours." You let go of his cheeks still with that dull face and left the kitchen.


End file.
